(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacturing of high performance Integrated Circuit (IC""s), and more specifically to methods of achieving high performance of the Integrated Circuits by reducing the parasitic capacitance and resistance of interconnecting wiring on chip.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When the geometric dimensions of the Integrated Circuits are scaled down, the cost per die is decreased while some aspects of performance are improved. The metal connections which connect the Integrated Circuit to other circuit or system components become of relative more importance and have, with the further miniaturization of the IC, an increasingly negative impact on the circuit performance. The parasitic capacitance and resistance of the metal interconnections increase, which degrades the chip performance significantly. Of most concern in this respect is the voltage drop along the power and ground buses and the RC delay of the critical signal paths. Attempts to reduce the resistance by using wider metal lines result in higher capacitance of these wires.
To solve this problem, the approach has been taken to develop low resistance metal (such as copper) for the wires while low dielectric materials are used in between signal lines.
Increased Input-Output (IO) combined with increased demands for high performance IC""s has led to the development of Flip Chip Packages. Flip-chip technology fabricates bumps (typically Pb/Sn solders) on Al pads on chip and interconnect the bumps directly to the package media, which are usually ceramic or plastic based. The flip-chip is bonded face down to the package medium through the shortest path. These technologies can be applied not only to single-chip packaging, but also to higher or integrated levels of packaging in which the packages are larger and to more sophisticated substrates that accommodate several chips to form larger functional units.
The flip-chip technique, using an area array, has the advantage of achieving the highest density of interconnection to the device and a very low inductance interconnection to the package. However, pre-testability, post-bonding visual inspection, and TCE (Temperature Coefficient of Expansion) matching to avoid solder bump fatigue are still challenges. In mounting several packages together, such as surface mounting a ceramic package to a plastic board, the TCE mismatch can cause a large thermal stress on the solder-lead joints that can lead to joint breakage caused by solder fatigue from temperature cycling operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,403(Nakanishi) shows a method of forming wiring connections both inside and outside (in a wiring substrate over the chip) for a logic circuit depending on the length of the wire connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,006(Gehman, Jr. et al.) shows a structure with an insulating layer between the integrated circuit (IC) and the wiring substrate. A distribution lead connects the bonding pads of the IC to the bonding pads of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,907(Jacobs) discloses an extended integration semiconductor structure that allows manufacturers to integrate circuitry beyond the chip boundaries by forming a thin film multi-layer wiring decal on the support substrate and over the chip. However, this reference differs from the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,461 (Volfson et al.) teaches a multi layer interconnect structure of alternating polyimide (dielectric) and metal layers over an IC in a TAB structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,767(Wenzel et al.) teaches a method for reducing RC delay by a PBGA that separates multiple metal layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,764(Fulcher) shows a flip chip substrate that reduces RC delay by separating the power and I/O traces.
It is the primary objective of the present invention is to improve the performance of High Performance Integrated Circuits.
Another objective of the present invention is to reduce resistive voltage drop of the power supply lines that connect the IC to surrounding circuitry or circuit components.
Another objective of the present invention is to reduce the RC delay constant of the signal paths of high performance IC""s.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to facilitate the application of IC""s of reduced size and increased circuit density.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to further facilitate and enhance the application of low resistor conductor metals.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to allow for increased I/O pin count for the use of high performance IC""s.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to simplify chip assembly by reducing the need for re-distribution of I/O chip connections.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to facilitate the connection of high-performance IC""s to power buses.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to facilitate the connection of high-performance IC""s to clock distribution networks.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to reduce IC manufacturing costs by allowing or facilitating the use of less expensive process equipment and by accommodating less strict application of clean room requirements, this as compared to sub-micron manufacturing requirements.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to be a driving force and stimulus for future system-on-chip designs since the present invention allows ready-and cost effective interconnection between functional circuits that are positioned at relatively large distances from each other on the chip.
Yet another objective of the present design is to form the basis for a computer based routing tool that automatically routes interconnections that exceed a pre-determined length in accordance with the type of interconnection that needs to be established.
The present invention adds one or more thick layers of dielectric and one or more layers of wide metal lines on top of the finished device wafer. The thick layer of dielectric can, for example, be of polyimide or benzocyclobutene (BCB) with a thickness of over, for example, 3 um. The wide metal lines can, for instance, be of aluminum or electroplated copper. These layers of dielectric and metal lines can be used for power buses or power planes, clock distribution networks, critical signal, re-distribution of I/O pads for flip chip applications, and for long signal paths.